


Requests

by sunshinexo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Jackson Wang, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Bottom Park Jimin, Happy Ending, M/M, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 05:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14784621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexo/pseuds/sunshinexo
Summary: I don't know where to post fanfiction requests but I have a couple requests for any takers. I would take them on myself but I admit I am not good at writing fiction well. I'm better at writing essays and research papers. Anyways, I will go more in depth with my ideas soon!





	Requests

I don't know where I am supposed to post requests so I am going to post them here. I will go more in detail about ideas I have soon. For now I will write something simple. 

 

Namjoon/Jackson Wang  
If anyone chooses to write a Namjoon/Jackson Wang with Jackson as the bottom, pleeease let me know. Angst with a happy ending with bottom!Jackson always having to chase after Namjoon but that changes. (I will go in depth soon and maybe I'll try some of my own prompts out myself) Maybe it can be an A/B/O fic.

Yoongi/Hoseok  
I know there are a good amount of fics centered on them, however my weakness is bottom!Hoseok. I was thinking of reading a fic lllike this that has angst with a happy ending and endgame Hoseok/Yoongi. Maybe Hoseok has been in love with Yoongi who is in love with Hoseok's more petite and shy younger brother Jimin.  
Or an A/B/O fiction where it involves that same plot with both jimin and hoseok being omegas and yoongi an Alpha. Hoseok is more of the social butterfly and isnt shy unless it comes to romance with Yoongi. Yoongi is more reserved and dominant but is willing for jimin. How yoongi comes to love Hoseok is up to the writer. 

 

Thanks for checking out my requests!!


End file.
